Let's Go Fly A Kite!
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: Starlight, recently reformed, tries out the recommended art of kite flying, with the help of a good friend. Fluff and frustration ensue! Short one-shot, Happy Valentine's!


**AN: Voted by you guys as the Valentine special! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ugh! Almost got it... There, ha!"

The lilac-eyed unicorn grinned in triumph, succeeding with her own quest in dominating the art of flight... Only for it to literally fall flat on the short grass followed immediately with the mare's sneer of utter irritation.

"Darn it... What am I doing wrong- No, no, calm down Starlight. It's not worth getting worked over..." Closing her eyes briefly with a soft attempt of peace... Only to snap her gaze at her companion for this pleasant day out. "You're not helping with anything."

"Heheheheheheheheheheheheh..." The golden Earth Pony certainly wasn't assisting matters, barely hiding his wide grin behind a hoof by the other pony's plight, not appearing even the least bit apologetic towards the steadily-annoyed unicorn.

While his kite continued on hitting it home by its flawless altitude and sway in the clear sky.

Starlight inhaled sharply, turning back to make another attempt. "I've got this... I've got this." Her blue kite ascending against the steady winds for another attempt, a small smile of hopeful accomplishment progressively rising upon Starlight's pink muzzle. Steady now... She was doing it. She was actually-!

Her kite falling to the ground again with barely a sound, the young unicorn taking a moment to comprehend the utter failure, AGAIN. Followed soon by a scowl and growling at the bearded stallion with mirth in his hazel eyes, her lilac orbs blazing.

"Again, you are _not_ helping..."

His slightly taller body, sat comfortably on the grass atop a short hill close by Ponyville, was trembling in laughter. Stardust grit his teeth, closing eyes tightly and lowering his features to the ground, barely concealing his heavy amusement from the recently reformed unicorn's situation. God, karma was something wasn't it? The Earth Pony could barely restrain himself, a few giggles of delightful affection leaking between the gaps of his teeth.

Only worsening by the dark expression spreading across Starlight's face every few seconds, the mare huffing before making another attempt.

And then again.

And then again.

And then agai-

"You've got this Starlight, you've got this. Ignore the unhelpful pony here and fly this kite like you know you can. Almost, steady... Almost!"

And then agai-

The handle was thrown to the ground. "This is impossible!" Starlight snarled, a twisted expression on otherwise appealing features, only further prompting Stardust's genuine laughter while the lilac-eyed mare pointed rudely at him. "When you suggested this as a peaceful activity to soothe the mind, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind!"

"Ah, you'll get the hang of it eventually love." Stardust replied once his good humour died down enough to speak coherently again, waves of laughter still lingering in his accented voice. Alongside the wide grin. "Trial and error, Starlight. You just need the patience for it."

"But kite flying should be relatively easy compared to others!" The former villain protested, frowning with uncertain disbelief before plopping back down on the grass, folding front pony limbs and scoffing with disdainful exasperation. "Maybe I'm just not cut out for these things."

A long pause, the bearded stallion regarding the unicorn with remained humour, but alongside a dash of sympathy. Here was a pony working desperately hard to reform herself and learn against repeating past mistakes, and all today has done is keep bringing out the worse sides of her. Funny it may be, Stardust knew it was unfair to laugh so loudly and take joy at the mare's expense; Starlight's been through enough Hell as is by past regrets and making amends everyday. What kind of friend would take advantage of her misfortune? While Stardust was not the best example of a good friend, there was enough compassion for him to try help out further than simply show off and take amusement from the current predicament.

Perhaps that's why he did what would happen next. Starlight, while sighing to herself with a more downtrodden expression, was unsuspecting by Stardust lowering his handle and soon, by surprise, wrapping his front limbs around the shocked mare from behind, Starlight jolting before replaced with outraged panic.

"What're you-?!"

"Hush..." The accented voice brushed her twitching ear, Starlight feeling herself freeze while gold hoofs clasped over pink, guiding the unicorn back to the handle of her fallen height. "Let me show you how it's done..." Another attempt, this time working in tandem.

The peaceful blue kite, floating harmlessly in the gentle wind, harmonious and graceful. Starlight would smile in relieved accomplishment, for the longest moment, until the reality of the stallion behind her, helping guide the kite in a few twirls and tricks, breathing softly against her equine fur brought sensations in the unicorn never felt before. Starlight mentally chalked down the experiences as embarrassment and indignation. THAT was the reason behind her cheeks becoming a tomato red from this.

At least, that's what she resolved to tell herself for the rest of the tranquil afternoon.

"Nervous?" Stiff lilac slowly raised to meet glinting hazel, parted uncertain lips meeting a sly grin, feeling faces looming closer, and closer. The kite teamwork almost forgotten...

...Only for Starlight to pull away, maintaining some measure of control and forcing her own coy grin despite heavily flushing cheeks. "I'm... I'm not so easy to get, Stardust."

The grin that responded was acceptance to the insinuated challenge. "Then winning will be all the more delectable when it happens." Stardust stated with confident amusement, prompting Starlight's own humoured raised brow and internal tinge of embarrassed flattery.

This stallion, she swears...

Followed by an abruptly change of topic, the golden Earth Pony pointing upwards towards still-floating kite, helping just Starlight learn to keep it that way. "Now, the trick with an S.L.K. is not to make the spars too heavy. But if they're too light, you've got no ballast and then good luck tackling against the A.O.I." Another pause, followed by that insufferable smirk. "Trust me, it's basic knowledge."

* * *

**AN: Come join the AJBS server on Discord! There we can help decide the new Stardust pairing one-shot in future! PM for an invite!**


End file.
